Carpal Tunnel Of love
by Jaz-chan
Summary: This is my first story! YAY! well... at first this was a 'made with my own characters story' so I decided to make it SakuxIta since she would take it the same way my main character would. Rated T for mild language...
1. Chapter 1

**The Carpal Tunnel of Love**

It was about noon or so and Sakura Haruno was curled op on the couch in her hotel room getting ready to take a nap. Sakura was taking a rest stop on the way back from a mission. She was just shutting her eyes when she heard someone knocking at her door. Her head immediately rose and she said "Coming!" She walked sleepily towards the door. The knocking got louder. "Come on! Keep your pants on I'm Coming!" She yelled annoyed, unlocking the door. She opened the door and saw a large, mysterious man with blue skin and a large black cloak on.

"Who the heck are you?" She asked as she glared at the stranger. "And why are you in a dress, Shark Boy?"

"My name is Hoshigaki Kisame, little girl and…" He glared right back at her, ",don't call me 'shark boy'."

"Well then, don't call me a 'little girl', fish face, and my name is Sakura Haruno!"

"I already knew your name… My friend here told me all about you … Itachi, why don't you let me kill this runt and get it over with?"

"Itachi!" The kunoichi thought.

Itachi stepped out of the shadows with a cloak on similar to Kisame's. "Hello Sakura."

"Itachi! Isn't that the guy Sasuke-kun's always-" Sakura's thoughts got interrupted by Itachi's declaration.

"Sakura Haruno... I have come to abduct you."

" But why m-"

Itachi kicked Sakura to the wall at the end of the hallway. Itachi quickly went to the wall after she hit it and grabbed her, picking her up by her fragile neck. Sakura grabbed Itachi's strong hand and tried to pry it off of her as she was kicking and screaming. Itachi pulled her and pinned her to the wall, in leaned in slowly an, and forcibly kissed her. Sakura was shocked because she has never felt like this before. She felt fuzzy all over so she had to let go of her rebellious instinct and she slowly closed her eyes. Itachi suddenly bit her lip so that it bled and he flung her to the wall, knocking her unconscious. Kisame slung h the genin over his shoulder and left to the Akatsuki hideout.


	2. Chapter 2

**(JAZUMINUZUMAKIJAZUMINUZUMAKIJAZUMINUZUMAKI)**

**Author's Note- I made this to be a bit of a rough thing so if you think the first chapter was too violent for you, I'm sorry. But, I'm not gonna change it. I have to admit that this chapter is in a bit of a differnt tone than the last one so sorry for the confusuion. I don't own Naruto or the characters in any way. Only character I own (kinda) is "Nessa Hyuga" and she is a self made character based on one of my best friends.Luv ya! Bye!**

_(NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO)_

**Not a Rape, Merely an Abuduction**

Sakura woke up in her pajamas, in what seemed like Itachi's room.

"How dare that bastard steal my first kiss! She thought thinking of the day before. "Oh my gawd!" Sakura suddenly realized, "If I'm in my pj's then that means Itachi could of..." She started screaming, not of fear, but of disgust and horror of the thought of Itachi feeling her up. Itachi walked in and explained to the screaming genin.

"No I didn't. . ." he blushed, "Well I did change your clothes but, I didn't do that. I wouldn't dream of it"

(Authors Note-phyce he tottally did! Ima right a story about that LMAO)

Sakura sighed in relif, "Thank god!"

"You better thank me too for not letting any of my friends touch you either"

(he was right about that if he did that would be downright kinky)

"Thank you Itachi-san."

And he gave the kunoichi a hug. That was the most intamate hug she ever felt. She just wanted to sink in, forget about her problems with Sasuke, forget about about Naruto, just about everything. 'Till the door got kicked down.

"ITACHI WHO THE HELL IS THAT!?"

The angry stranger yelled. This angry person was female, about the same age as Sakura, and had some really long hair, about the same length as Neji..That's who she reminded her of! Neji!

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" The ticked off stranger asked Sakura.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Sakura glared at her.

"Nessa, honey calm down..This is just an old friend of mine," Itachi tryed to reassure

her,"and we were just--"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!!"Nessa interuppted. "I saw the wasy you two look at each other.. He looks like a little boy in love...You don't even look at ME like that!"

"I'm Sakura Haruno! And your boyfriend--"

"Ex!"

"Well it's not my fault your ex-boyfriend kidnapped me!"

"So it was you! I found your number in Itachi's cellphone, I was gonna call her but you saved me the trouble huh, Itachi-baka?"

(is there cell phones in Kohona?)

Sakura looked over a the Uchiha whose eyes darted to the ground as she thought,"He must of been stalking me.."

"Well, Itachi I'll take care of you later, when the guilt sinks in.." Nessa said as she left the room. "You'll regret the day you cheated on me!" She said as she slammed the door.

**(ITACHIITACHIITACHIITACHIITACHIITACHIITACHIITACHIITACHI)**

"Well she's gone.. Well Itachi I wanted to ask you something."

"Hm?"

"Why are you in this ridiculous get up? What is this? A dress?"

Itachi-sweatdrop

"What?"

"It's a cloak. All the members of the Akatsuki-"

"What's Akatsuki?"

"It's like... a club."

"Oh, okay, continue."

"Well anyway, everyone in Akatsuki wears it. It's like a dress code."

"Well." Sakura got closer to Itachi, "Since you're such a bad boy you should wear whatever

you want." Sakura said seductively, bushing Itachi's bangs out of his face.

Suddenly, a kunai flew into the room landing in Itachi's headboard, right above Sakura's head. Sakura, from the shock, fainted. Kisame peeked his head through the door to see a glaring Uchiha with a k.o.'ed genin in his arms.

"Umm..Itachi.. I had to stop her! If not, you two would be gettin' crazy and you probably would be taking her virginity right now!" (that would also be a good story >:))

Itachi got angrier at him.

"Well I didn't mean for her to pass out.. I just came in to give you this!"

He smiled and handed Itachi a bunch of condoms.

"I didn't plan on doing her today idiot!" Itachi daid as he threw the condamns (LOL! Jaz gets hit for 'shoes' reference) at Kisame.

"Well be mad at me for trying to remind the young people to use proper protection!"

Kisame chuckled akwardly at the situation. Itachi stared at his partner coldly.

"You're so perveted."

_**(NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO)**_

**END OF STORY**


End file.
